


Slave Me

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Power Play, Rich Zayn, Sex Slave, Slave Liam, catching feelings, master zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Zayn finds an abandoned slave, Liam, on the street one night and take him home. Soon he finds out he doesn't want to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love this shot! This one got made into a full blown fic you can find in my works. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Thanks, JoMouse, for betaing!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn's car rolled down the deserted streets as he typed away on his phone, trying to answer as many emails as possible before dealing with his late night work problem. He had a very successful match making company for Masters and slaves that he put his heart and soul into, but his staff was incompetent at best. He should fire them all, but then who would get his coffee? His window was down so the night air could cool his heated forehead. He turned his head and laid it down on the seat to look out the window at the lonely night. He saw a flash of movement, a ruckus, then heard a sharp sound of painful fist to skin and sat up straighter in his seat.

He rolled down the partition and ordered, "Stop the car."

The driver pulled to a standstill and put it in park. Zayn got out and ran back the half block to where he saw the commotion. There, he saw a crumpled heap of a person, built and tan even in the moonlight, laying against the brick alleyway. Their head shot up at the sound of someone approaching and fear took over their features instantly. "Please," their voice was deep but broken. "Leave me alone."

"I don't want to hurt you," Zayn calmed him as he took a step closer. The man was a slave, he could tell. Clothing simple and hair cut close to his head. When he lifted his head, Zayn could see cuts and bruises covering his face. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. I should leave. Forgive me for my appearance." The man shakily rose from the ground and pushed off the wall to get himself started, but his limp looked painful and he was grabbing his side as he walked. Zayn ran after him and stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. The man looked afraid still, but didn't resist.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Sir."

"Lie to me again and I'll punish you." The slave straightened a little and nodded once. "Now. You're hurt." The slave nodded again. "Let me take you to my home, clean you up, and get you back to your Master." When the slave didn't answer, Zayn put a firm hand on his elbow and led him to his sleek car. He helped the thicker man into the backseat and slid in next to him. "Take me home. Work will have to wait." The driver nodded and turned around at the next block.

When they got home, Zayn had his butler come help the slave upstairs to a guest room while Zayn got out of his suit and into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. Worn down. Weak. Not at all what a Master should look like. Maybe that was why he never found a slave of his own to keep. For a while he blamed his work, being so busy all the time with other's love he couldn't find time for his own. Now he was just sure he wasn't meant to find one.

There was a soft knock on his door before it opened and his butler stepped inside. "Your new slave is cleaned and dressed, Sir. He's waiting for your instruction."

Zayn huffed a humorless laugh. "He's not my slave, Marvin. But thank you." The butler bowed his head and ducked out. Zayn took one more long, calming breath before heading down the hall to the extra bedrooms, finding one door slightly ajar and light filtering out into the hallway. He swung the door open and stepped into the room to find the man sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands dutifully behind his back, and waiting. Without the dirt and blood, Zayn could tell this slave was actually extremely attractive. Light, golden eyes and a strong jawline. They used one of Zayn's looser shirts, but it was still a tight fit over the slave's well-defined arms and chest. Zayn licked his lips before clearing his throat, making the slave stand at attention before him. "What's your name?" Zayn asked.

"Liam, Sir."

"Liam," Zayn repeated, letting the letters fall of his tongue. He swore he saw Liam smile at the sound before collecting himself. "Why were you outside at such a late hour, Liam? And where is your Master?"

Liam swallowed thickly and started even though he looked like he might cry. "He abandoned me there. He has many slaves, all women. He bought me out of curiosity, but, when he decided he didn't enjoy men, he threw me out."

Zayn ducked his head in some sort of associated shame. He'd heard about the practice of course. Not just with sexuality, but ethnicity, or even hair color or eye color. Masters would buy slaves in search of a cure for their boredom and, when they realized it's not what they wanted, they would throw them back to the jungle. Once a slave was abandoned, it was much harder to find a den that would take them in and help them find a new Master. A large part of Zayn's company worked with re-inhabited slaves to try and find them a safe and loving home.

"That is cruel. I'm sorry that happened to you."

Liam looked taken aback by Zayn's kindness. "Thank you."

"You're welcome to stay here for now, until I find you a new home." Zayn chuckled. "That is my job after all."

"You don't have to do that. I don't deserve-"

"Stop that. You deserve what I say you deserve. And right now you deserve a warm meal and a soft bed. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

***

Zayn watched as Liam utilized the home gym. Liam had been staying with the wealthy Master for a couple weeks now, and made sure to help around the house, cook when needed, and keep himself in peak condition to please Zayn even though they weren't technically Master and slave. Zayn donned a pair of boxing gloves, knocking at the study bag in front of him, while Liam raised dumbbells above his head again and again. Zayn was sweating more than normal watching him. The muscles in Liam's arm strained with the exercise and the veins stood prominent under his skin. Zayn could barely keep a rhythm with the slave in the corner. Liam looked at Zayn through the mirror and smiled politely at him before ducking his head and continuing. Zayn growled low in his throat before stripping off the gloves and walking out of the gym. He didn't see Liam turn to watch him go with confusion and hurt on his face.

***

Liam stood in the kitchen, laughing with the chef and helping her cut vegetables for tonight's dinner. Chicken stir fry. One of Zayn's favorites. He'd learned a lot in the month he'd been staying here. For instance, Zayn loved R&B, although he never played it while he worked because it distracted him. He loved the SyFy channel, but refused to admit it when Liam suggested they watch it.

He'd undoubtedly fallen for the man that cared for him, even though he knew it was all temporary. Zayn had yet to find him a new home, saying that abandoned slaves were hard to place. Liam knew as much and was grateful to Zayn for taking on the challenge. He didn't much want to leave anyway. He'd only known harsh punishments and cold words from his last and only Master.

Now though, he had Zayn. Kind, but firm. Powerful and calm. Liam obeyed him willingly instead of from fear, and Zayn rewarded him with privileges around the house. Now, he was allowed to use the pool, the hot tub, the gym, and the home theatre when Zayn wasn't at home. In fact, Zayn insisted he join Liam for his daily workouts whenever he got the chance. To be sure he was behaving and appreciating his kindness, is what Zayn would say. He didn't care the reason. Being able to see Zayn shirtless and sweaty was something Liam would never turn down.

Liam was just collecting the cut up bell peppers to add them to the mix when Zayn glided into the kitchen. "Liam," he called in the strong, soothing voice of his.

Liam dropped the peppers in the skillet and turned, hands behind his back. Zayn came up to him and pressed his chest to Liam's to look over his shoulder at the food. He inhaled the scent of the food with a small smile. The chef silently worked on the rice a foot away while keeping her eyes dutifully down. Liam took the moment to do his own inhale, but of Zayn's cologne instead of the food. Liam loved how Zayn smelled, amazed that he even got close enough to know what he smelled like at all.

Zayn stepped back and put a possessive hand on Liam's hip. "You're done here. Come with me."

Liam nodded obediently and reached for a cloth to wipe his hands off before following Zayn out of the hot kitchen and up the stairs to his office. He was never allowed in here without Zayn's expressed permission, so he saw it much less often then the rest of the house. But when he was allowed he took the moment to admire the room. Tall bookcases lining two walls opposite each other, a large oak desk in front of a window that took up half of the far wall. Anytime Liam was allowed in here, he'd spend hours reading books he'd never even heard of while Zayn peeked over his laptop every couple of minutes.

Liam thought they were going to sit on opposite sides of Zayn's desk, but instead Zayn led Liam with a gentle hand on his lower back to two comfortable chairs. Once they sat, Zayn reached for Liam's hand, which he granted immediately, and played with the tops of his knuckles. Liam's eyes bounced from Zayn's serious ones to his wandering fingers.

Zayn sighed and began with, "How are you liking my home? Are you comfortable? Are they treating you well? You look well."

Liam bit back a smile at the small compliment. "Thank you. Your staff is great. I love Chef Kalli. She teaches me all kinds of things. I'm more than grateful for your hospitality. And I'm so sorry for the inconvenience you're having in placing me." Liam laughed gently. "I'd offer my services in other areas, but sexual pleasure is all I really know how to do."

Zayn swallowed thickly at that. "I have a small confession to make." Liam waited. "I actually haven't been trying all that hard to place you." Zayn tilted his head back and forth for a second. "Really I haven't been trying to place you at all."

Liam's brows furrowed. "I don't understand..."

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Liam," he said plainly, "I like you very much. I'd like to be your Master."

Liam's inhale of breath was the only sign of life Zayn could see. His body had frozen and his eyes were unblinking. Then a tear fell from Liam's eye and his words came tumbling out. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, that sounds amaz-I just. Are you sure you want me?"

Zayn spread his legs a little and pulled on Liam's hand while he pointed to the ground. "Come here." Liam fell from his chair to sit on his knees in between Zayn's legs. "I wish you could see yourself how I see you. You are handsome and kind." He pressed his thumb into the dip of Liam's cheek. "I love how you smile when you see me come home from work. I love how you've learned all my favorite foods and how to cook them. Let me have you. I swear to you, I'll treat you right."

Liam's hands hesitantly went towards Zayn's thighs, but paused in the air until Zayn nodded his assent and Liam let them fall to the firm muscle. He leaned down and kissed next to his hand, feeling the soft material of his trousers against his lips.

Zayn ran his fingers over Liam's short hair, the strands flicking back into place afterwards, "Is that a yes?"

Liam looked up at Zayn like it just dawned on him he never answered. "Yes, yes. Absolutely, yes. Of course. I'm so thankful. Thank you."

Zayn fingers found purchase in the hair at the crown of his head and scratched lightly, making Liam purr. "Thankful?"

"Yes," Liam breathed.

Zayn pulled him up closer to his face by his hair and Liam followed willingly. He brought Liam to him so he could whisper in his ear. "Show me."

A tiny moan spilled from Liam's lips before Zayn released him and Liam's hands were on Zayn's belt in seconds. Zayn played circles over the skin of Liam's jaw and neck while Liam undid Zayn's trousers and reached his hand inside Zayn's pants to pull out his semi-hard cock. Zayn gasped at the sudden touch and then groaned when Liam moved his hand over him.

Zayn rolled into Liam's touches with tiny movements while Liam laced his shaft with slow, barely-there kisses. Zayn growled and dug his fingers into Liam's shoulder. "Don't tease, Liam."

Liam kissed his tip in apology and took him into his mouth, hand moving over what wasn't surround by wet heat. Zayn kept still as best he could, but his hips were still rocking in little waves, matching Liam's rhythm. Liam lowered down until Zayn's cock was resting in his throat and lowered his hand down to pull gently on his balls. Zayn let Liam's name flow into the air on a moan at the combined feeling.

Liam hollowed his cheeks and pulled back enough to suck hard on Zayn's prick while he massaged his sac in his hand. Zayn held tightly to the back of Liam's neck as he pulled his head down again. Liam relaxed his throat to allow Zayn to use him. Zayn thrust in once and then twice before spilling down his throat with a broken _uuuhhhhh_. Zayn pulled him off and sank into his chair with a smirk.

"Jesus, Liam," he panted. Zayn started to stand up as he said, "Let's get cleaned up," but Liam made a sound of protest and pulled on Zayn's leg to get him to sit again. Zayn raised an eyebrow to ask what he needed and Liam opened his mouth to show Zayn's load sitting on the back of his tongue. Zayn was offended at first. "Of course you'll swallow it." But then Liam smiled and took the load down his throat happily.

"I was taught to hold it until told to swallow. I'm sorry if I disrespected you. I'm happy to have your seed inside me, Sir."

"You'll hold it as long as I say?"

Liam nodded, "Of course."

Zayn pushed a heavy breath through his nose in lust. "We'll have to try that next time."

Liam's face broke in a crinkly-eyed smile as Zayn tucked himself away and did up his trousers. Zayn took Liam's hand and led him to the bathroom to brush his teeth before dinner and then sat with Liam on his lap, feeding him pieces of his favorite meal.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
